Story: Chapter 4
Summery The staff are cheerful today and a gloomy customer walks in, they all try to offer some menu items however the customer doesn't seem to be content with them and gets annoyed with them, Ipanema decides to give her a Parfait. The gloomy customer ends up liking it despite her picky tastes. Now looking a bit better the customer decides to leave however she couldn't because she was running away from her home. She decides to stay at the LDC inn till she sorts herself out. It's raining the next day and Rosetta tells Ipanema about how the rain reminds her how her mother likes the rain and that it reminds her of her mothers passing. Ipanema asks Rosetta if they should call her home but Rosetta is furious and tells her that she doesn't have a family and to never mention of that man again. It was another rainy day and this time Rosetta opens up to Ipanema about her mother how on the day of their wedding it was a rainy day and her mother heard a song " The Rain Bride ". Rosetta wishes she could hear the song one day but brushes it off. She also opened up about how her mother would look after her father while her father worked hard and after the passing of her mother her father suddenly started acting more like a father, this is what annoyed Rosetta the most. Next morning Rosetta walks down to the cafe floor after hearing a familiar song and tells Ipanema to turn it off since it was her fathers favorite song and that her father would hum about it often, Ipanema tells her that the song is called " The Rain Bride " and tells Rosetta that the reason why her father hums to it a lot is because it's a special memory of his. Rosetta continues to be in denial. One of the twins notices Rosetta looking out the window when it's a rainy day and asks if its because she enjoys watching it, Rosetta quickly replies that she dislikes rainy days because nothing good happens on a rainy day and tells the twin about the painful experience she saw in the city. Ipanema accidently drops Luccolas favorite plate and is greatly saddened over it and apologies to him but he is forgiving to her since he can tell she knew how valuable the plate was to him and thanks her for her being so kind to him but Rosetta doesn't understand how Luccola could so easily forgive Ipanema, Luccola tells her that it's because of empathy. Rosetta tells them that she would like to eat the Shrimp Au Gratin again. The twins decide to go and make it. She enjoys the meal but notices there's a Scallop in it, it reminds her of her father who would put it in there and the deep love he had for her mother. Rosetta's hostility subsides after she deeply considers the concept of empathy. She heads home to make peace with her father. Story chapter401.png chapter402.png chapter403.png chapter404.png chapter405.png